The Elements of Harmony
The Elements of Harmony is the second pilot episode of the series, LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. In this episode, Kai and Twilight Sparkle meets new friends and goes on a quest to find the Scythe of Quakes, one of the four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. Plot After brunch, Twilight Sparkle and Kai look at the cloudy sky and remarks that Rainbow Dash isn't doing a very good job of clearing the sky for the festival. Rainbow Dash says she will do it after she practices some flying moves to show the Wonderbolts at the festival. She demonstrates her speed and agility by clearing the sky in "ten seconds flat." She says she can’t wait to hang out with Twilight and Kai some more, and flies away. Twilight, Kai and Spike visit Rarity, who is decorating the town hall. Spike is instantly smitten with Rarity. She is shocked by Twilight's messy mane and gives her a makeover in Carousel Boutique. Kai got surprised as she is impressed when Twilight mentions that she is from Canterlot . Eager to get away from the fashionista, Twilight and Spike sneak out of the boutique. The last item to check for the Summer Sun Celebration is music. Twilight and Kai greets Fluttershy and compliments her bird choir, but Fluttershy is too shy to introduce herself. However, she gets excited when she sees Spike because she has never seen a baby dragon before. She follows Twilight and Spike to Golden Oak Library, where they will be staying. Inside the library, Twilight, Kai and Spike got attacked by three mysterious black ninja. After he gets thrown outside the library, MasterWu that they are his students. He performs Spinjitzu and gives them each differently colored Ninja suits to represent their elements: Cole, the Black Ninja of Earth, who has a fear of dragons; Jay, the Blue Ninja of Lightning, a bragging inventor; Zane, the White Ninja of Ice, who doesn't have a sense of humor; and Kai, the Red Ninja of Fire. Jay becomes interested in the mission when he learns about Nya, though is warned by Kai to back off. When the four Ninja, Twilight Sparkle And Spike are greeted with a surprise party. Pinkie Pie starts to Twilight about how she was surprised to see a new pony in town and decided to throw her a party. Twilight accidentally drinks hot sauce and runs out of the room with her mane on fire, causing the four Ninja to laugh. In her bedroom on the second floor, Twilight complains that making friends has left her no time to read about the Elements of Harmony. She guesses that Princess Celestia sent her to Ponyville because she thinks the Mare in the Moon is just an "old pony's tale." The next morning, the Four Ninja and the Mane 6 travel to the Caves of Despair to find the Scythe of Quakes, while pushing a horse carriage with Master Wu sitting in it. Along the way, Kai questions how the others were found by Master Wu. Cole states he was testing his strength by rock-climbing up a mountain, Jay says he was in Ninjago City testing homemade wings and Zane says he was testing himself by breathing underwater at an ice-cold temperature; in all those scenarios, Master Wu was there, drinking tea. Twilight also questioned to Princess Celestia how they met her. For Applejack, she is good in working at the countryside, distributing some apples, Fluttershy said that she cares for some animals, even her pet bunny Angel. Pinkie Pie says that she can make super duper Awesome party as a celebration, Rarity said that she makes a beautiful dress out of gems. And for Rainbow Dash, she can Fly and prove like the Wonderbolts were; in all those scenarios, Princess Celestia was there saying hello. Arriving at the Caves, Master Wu warns the Ninja not to use the Scythe upon retrieval, fearing they would not be able to handle its power. After stealing back the map that contains the locations of the Golden Weapons, they enter the cave and find the first of the weapons. Upon leaving, however, they are ambushed by Samukai and his Skeleton army. While fighting the Skulkin, Jay mentions that fighting them feels like the training course back at the Monastery, and going through the motions unlocks his Spinjitzu. Pinkie Pie saw in awe, wishing that she will joined Jay one day, with his impressive powers. Not long after, the other three Ninja unlock theirs as well, surprising the Mane 6. When they defeat the Skeletons, they are faced with the Guardian of the Scythe, the Earth Dragon. Unable to defeat it themselves, Kai uses the Scythe, despite the warnings of his teammates and defeats the Earth Dragon, the Ninja and the Mane 6 barely managing to escape. Outside, Master Wu and Princess Celestia is disappointed that Kai would put the others in danger by using the Golden Weapon. Seemly as impressive by the Ninja, the Mane 6 brings them to the Summer Sun Celebration, worry about the Mare in the Moon escaping, with the Stars aiding her. In the Underworld, Samukai informs Garmadonthat he has failed as the Ninja have unlocked Spinjitzu and have the Scythe, but Garmadon takes the news lightly. In the town hall, Mayor Mare announces the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration, but Princess Celestia is absent. Nightmare Moon steps out of a glowing blue fog and addresses the cowering ponies: Am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am? Rainbow Dash tries to fly towards Nightmare Moon, but Applejack pulls her back. Pinkie tries to guess Nightmare Moon's name, but Applejack shoves a cupcake in her mouth to stop her from doing so. The three Ninja finds out who is the Mare in the Moon, as Kai and Twilight declares that the dark Alicorn is the Mare in the Moon— Nightmare Moon. Impressed, Nightmare Moon asks Twilight if she also knows why she's here, but Twilight is too terrified to answer. Nightmare Moon proclaims that the night will last forever, and cackles as a thunderstorm builds up around her, with Twilight looking on in disbelief and fear. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Mayor Mare - Cathy Weseluck *Princess Luna (as Nightmare Moon) - Tabitha St. Germain *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript *The Elements of Harmony (Transcript) Trivia *This episode along, with "The Mare in the Moon" and "Queen of Shadows," is featured in the episode "It’s About Time!." *The scene of the Ninja pulling Wu and how Nightmare Moon came at the Summer Sun Celebration is mentioned in the Season 9 episode The Gilded Path. *This is the first episode where Applejack bites Rainbow Dash's tail. *This is also the first episode with all of the four Ninja and the Mane 6 are present. *This is the first time we see the Cutie Mark Crusaders (even though that was a continuity error). *Like the previous episode, this is the second episode without a song. *One of the costumes Twilight tries on in Rarity's boutique looks like the iconic Statue of Liberty, located on Liberty Island in New York Harbor. *After their meeting with Rarity, Twilight calls Spike "Casanova", in reference to Italian adventurer and author Giacomo Casanova, who was well-known for his affairs with various women *When Spike enters Twilight's room from the party, he is wearing a lampshade on his head which is considered a symbol of drunkenness commonly used in media. *One of the names Pinkie guesses to Nightmare Moon is "Hokey Smokes", a phrase used by Rocky the Flying Squirrel from The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show *Another one of the names Pinkie guesses is "Black Snooty", a reference to the famous titular character of Anna Sewell's 1877 novel Black Beauty. Errors *When the three Ninja come into Kai's room at the monastery, Cole has Zane's eyes. *While Kai and Cole are rolling on the ground during their fight, Cole is wearing his Earth Ninja gi as opposed to his original plain one. *When Twilight flees from Rarity's the emerald overlaps her right foreleg. In addition the bracelet is missing from her left foreleg. *During the reveal of the surprise party Pinkie Pie organized, there's a section of the floor on the right that changes from red to yellow and then by segments back into red again. *In the crowd watching the celebration, Amethyst Star and maybe some other Background ponies mane outlines being disconnected *A grey Pegasus's eyes are crossed, standing in the background while Twilight Sparkle is chatting with Pinkie Pie at her welcome party. Soon after the episode aired, fans named the character Derpy Hooves. Lauren Faust has said that it's probably an accident, or perhaps a layout artist entertaining themselves. *During Pinkie Pie's surprise party, the Pegasus standing next to Derpy has multi-colored wings. *When Twilight is pouring hot-sauce on her cup a shot show 2 other cups filled with hot-sauce but on the next shot 1 cup is missing and the other one has a green liquid in it instead of the red one. *When Rainbow Dash is done cleaning Twilight, her cutie mark is cut. Gallery The_Elements_of_Harmony_Title_Card.png|Title card